


Titles, Shadows, and Strength

by LostLuquier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Older Hop (Pokemon), Post-Time Skip, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLuquier/pseuds/LostLuquier
Summary: First fan-fic that I decided to make after playing the game. This is my interpretation as to what could happen in the future of the games as written from Hop's perspective. Can be read as a character study. Feel free to leave some input. I'm looking to write more in the future^-^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I have the entire fic written but will upload it every three days. Victor would be Sword in this fic.

There is something about paperwork at night that gives you a feeling of serene solitude. The windows pouring in dim moonlight into the building, the bug pokemon chirping outside. I was working on a few research papers Sonia gave me to do and confirm. On top of university assignments, it has been pretty busy. Not busy enough for me to miss out on Sword or my big brother’s matches. They’re just as lively, even at this time.

Moments from the past flash every time I see them; from sweet to bitter, I would try to forget some of them while cherish others. Many of them involved Bede and the second half of the gym challenge. Come on, I’ve decided to dedicate myself to being a professor. I’m not going to put these past few years to waste! The last thing I would ever want is to let them down...

Regardless of the trials and tribulations, I still kept the pokemon I’ve gathered over the years. Everyone at the university were all over me about Zamazenta and even deciding to be a professor! It was so much fun studying and watching over him. He seems to be fine with other pokemon. Although, it took other pokemon to grow accustomed to him. Which, I can’t blame them; not a lot have seen one like him in the lab and ranch before.

I kept writing, working on an essay that’s due a few weeks from that point. I was always ahead of the class, getting average marks, and always pushing ahead. Always pushing ahead… Was I always like this? During the gym challenge, I always seem to get ahead. That is, until Bede… I was always ahead. I did everything as my brother did during his challenge. Everything I did seem right before Bede. No, not just him. I always lost to Sword too, regardless of our levels. What was wrong that I couldn’t beat them? What was going on in their heads when we fought?

“Hop?” A woman’s voice came from the entrance. I snapped out of my daze to see Professor Sonia at the door. She approached me with Yamper following along. “What’re you doing up so late? You know this stuff isn’t due for weeks.” 

“I…” I realized I stopped writing, pen in hand. “I was just trying to get ahead. A lot of this is still so fascinating to me, I guess I lost track of time.” I watched her look through the books and papers in front of us.

“You know, Sword and Leon have been looking for you.” Sonia began skimming through the papers. My hands began to sweat, hoping she wouldn’t see the pattern.

“Oh, I didn’t know.” I lied. It’s not that I wanted to lie to her. I couldn’t stand the thought of spending their time training wasted on me. I’ve still got a ways to go to where I want to be. Where...do I want to be in the future?

“Uhuh.” Sonia caught on. “You know, you could challenge any of them anytime you want. You’re so above and beyond your classes and you can always rely on me to carry some of the research responsibilities.”

“Nah. Sword and Leon are so…. They’re in an entirely different league than me. That’s why I started my journey. Battling just isn’t for me.” I looked down at my papers, forcing a smile as much as possible.

“Hop.” Sonia took her time. “You can still battle, even as a Professor. You’re free to take on multiple interests. Especially with how far you’ve come.”

“Do you rea-” I tried to speak. I don’t regret hesitating at this point. Especially with what Sonia had to say.

“Hop, as your boss. I want you to continue our research on Dynamaxing.” Sonia demanded.

“But...the only way to do that is-”

“Exactly. I want you to get back into battling.” 

“Right.” I obliged.

At that point, something welled up inside of me as I begin packing my things. It was a strange cocktail of emotions that I can only simplify it down to anxiety, fear, and excitement. I began walking past the door as Sonia looked through the books I’ve borrowed.

“Honestly, Hop. You’re an open book.”

The following day, I prepared myself for the day and left my house. This process never took long; it was the simple shower, brush, dress, pack, and leave. I never questioned this after committing to being a professor until now. Not even a few seconds after I walked from my door, I stopped and check my bag. Nothing outside of the usual. Books, folders jammed pack with papers were stuffed into my bag. But something felt off. I looked at my bare wrist and thought about what Sonia asked.

I went back inside the house, made a beeline straight to my room towards my desk. On the top shelf on the left side, I reluctantly picked up my Dynamax Band and pokeballs. I pet my pokeballs attached to my side as I fiddled with the Dynamax Band.

The Wishing Star. Something that just ... showed up during my first battle with Sword. I was so excited back then. Excited enough to rush towards something that fell right out of the sky! It baffles me how that didn’t burn my hand off, if not eviscerated us on contact. Nonetheless, there were two at that point. One for Sword and one for me. Why was there one for me? I recall the wish I made at that point. I wanted to be Champion so badly, I screamed it to the heavens in front of everyone. I never really heard what Sword’s wish was. He never shared it, even up until now. Maybe he wanted to be Champion too? It seemed like it worked out for him, being the best trainer in the region and all.

I walked out of the house, once again, and gathered all of my pokemon into their respective balls. You can imagine how long that would take, with everyone at full energy in the afternoon. The plan was to meet Sword at the station in Wedgehurst. Normally, I would meet some right at the point of meeting and doing whatever immediately. This time was different. It was a perfect opportunity to actually take things...slow.

I noticed my pace going into route 1. Why was I jogging? I wasn’t really in a rush. I continued on a strolling pace through route 1, taking the long way there. A lot of the pokemon at that point came to respect my pokemon and were at ease. Of course, I don’t mind it at all. I’d hate to take out one of my pokemon just to bully a smaller one.

By the time I got to Wedgehurst, Sword beat met me right at the entrance. I was a bit confused as to why he was so early. I then had a second thought as to why I left so early. Sword ran towards me and hugged me.

“Hop! It’s been so long!” Sword said sincerely. I hugged him back for a short bit, wondering why he was so excited. We broke up the hug as he continued. “So, about us meeting up, I actually forgot about the semi-annual meet.” He scratched his head.

“Oh...That’s right.” I said in response. I got to meet everyone again after a while. I stood in place for a moment, just as the thought of meeting him again. Is this fear?


	2. Chapter 2

I haven’t been in the loop with the others after entering university. Slowly and surely, I was integrating into my school life, leaving behind those who don’t really bother to call or keep in touch. Of course, Sword and Leon kept in touch, being how close we are. At the same time, after every encounter between us, I would wonder what would happen if I didn’t stray from battling.

Sword and I stepped into the monorail going to Wyndon, taking the time to catch up. For the most part, I let Sword lead the conversation. He went on many adventures, traveled to other regions, and kept his winning streak in Galar these past five years. I wasn’t surprised. If any people can do that sort of thing, it would be him and my brother, Lee. As he was talking, I was mustering the courage to ask him a sensitive question. Something that would take a plain and simple response, but may help change our understanding of Dynamaxing and life as we know it. I looked around us, Sword taking notice and stopping his train of thought.

“Hey, mate? Something on your mind?” Sword asked.

“Sword, I was wondering. Do you mind me doing some research on Eternatus?” My face scrunched up, nervous about the possibility of an outrage. I can’t blame him for being upset. It’s been years since we talked and the first huge thing I ask is to borrow a dangerous pokemon?! I wouldn’t be surprised if he left me on the train with an outburst.

“I wouldn’t mind. Thing is is that Eternatus doesn’t really trust anyone but me.” Sword bluntly answered. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah!” My eyes widened for a second before I mustered my composure. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I’ve been tasked with researching more into Dynamax and Gigantamax.”

“And you don’t want to battle?” Sword saw right through me.

“Well? My heart’s in the middle. To be completely honest, in the amount of time I’ve dedicated to researching, I’ve also been researching on your and Leon’s battles. They always get me fired up but…”

“But?” Sword was anxious to know.

“There’s this pressure. Y’remember the gym challenge?”

“Yeah! Everyone was watching us.”

“Only because Leon endorsed us. Because Leon chose us…” I looked down, couldn’t help but to feel upset in front of the one person who had the slimmest chance of understanding me.

To no one’s surprise, our conversation was cut short by these two lasses that were excited to see Sword. I wasn’t surprised. He was the champion after all.

“Oh my God, Sword and Hop!! We’re such huge fans!” One of them said, the other hiding behind her, clearly shy. Soon enough, a crowd began to swarm us. “Can we have a few pictures?!” She insisted.

“Uhm, well.” Sword hesitated. I had to step in and back him up. I put on my game face once more and put my hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe just a few!” I responded for him. They weren’t asking anything rude and a few wouldn’t hurt. “We can continue once we get to Wyndon. We’re just about almost there.” I pointed to Sword who took notice.

After a while of taking pictures with everyone that asked and arriving at Wyndon, I’ve taken the small moment to take a picture of just the two of us. Rotom-phones are so convenient when it comes to taking pictures for us. I looked at the two to three pictures to notice something off.

“I never knew I ended up with quite the facial hair. Ugh, I hope it didn’t look that disheveled with the others.” I said out loud.

“Nah, it’s pretty fitting, if you ask me.” Sword complimented.

“Hmm, I suppose.”

We talk up the stairs and head to the next train. There have always been one train that goes to the Battle Tower. The meeting was going to take place on top of the tower, which gave us plenty of time to talk about my research plans.

“So, about Eternatus.” I tried to continue our previous conversation.

“Yeah. I was thinking about it on the way here.” Sword interjected. “I’ve stated that it wouldn’t trust anyone but me. But if you’re strong enough, it would probably be tame and trust you too.”

“Hm, perhaps.” A mix of anxiety and dread welled up within me. Again, another test from the champion. A champion. “How do you think I can be strong enough to earn it’s trust?”

“Get stronger. Show me how strong you are to even beat this threat from years ago. You’ve earned the trust of one of Galar’s legends. You have the potential.”

“Even now?”

“Even now. When we get to that meeting, it’ll be a field of golden opportunities to prove yourself. All of the gym leaders and Leon have improved over the years.” Swords words drained most of the well of anxiety and refilled it with a glimmer of hope.

“I...hope I don’t disappoint.” I responded almost automatically. Something I wanted to say for a long time. A few memories went through my mind at that moment. The time that I broke down crying in front of Leon and ran away. Times of hesitation. I gripped my arm and looked around for ways of grounding myself.

“There’s no one to disappoint this time.” Sword’s words processed in my head. “We were endorsed, young trainers before. That was five years ago.”

“You’re right.” 

Before I knew it, we reached near the entrance of the Battle Tower. In front of it was the last person I was prepared to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: minor character death

Who Sword and I found in front of the building was none other than Raihan, Marnie, and Bede. I was pretty nervous when it came to meeting them. I haven’t really talked to Marnie, even when we were younger. I would say, it’s like having that one associate that you never really talked to outside of introductions. I got to know her brother, Piers. Very cool guy, even up until now and always helped out when needed. I haven’t heard of any news with Raihan outside of his social media. Those two are usually up to their usual thing, along with gym leader responsibilities.

As for Bede, the past few months have been very difficult for him. He was usually the type to put a front of independence and sole strength since the gym challenge that Sword won. He was always by Opal’s side and trained just as hard as when he first started, even as a gym leader. I would get news about how he would stand his own against Raihan, Leon, and even Sword.

This was until around five months ago when Opal unfortunately passed away. That was one of the few times that I ever took the time to leave my studies. The ceremony was full of people I had no clue of and the few that I was familiar with. Everyone had a good relationship with Opal, no reason to hate her outside of a spiteful few. Of all of the colorful characters in black, there were a few that I noticed and one that I realized was approaching towards me.

In the split moment I noticed him, Bede walked past me. During that time, I noticed his expression; pent-up grief. I couldn’t let him go like that during a time like this.

“Where are you going?” I slipped instinctually.

“I have a gym to run, Hop.” Bede turned around with clenched fists and teary eyes. “I don’t have all the time in the world like you do!!”

I froze. I couldn’t help but to let Bede walked away. Since then, he has been known to outlash and go all out at gym challengers and anyone that challenges him. It came to the point where hardly anyone would progress past his gym; like a gatekeeper of dreams. Until now, I can’t help but to imagine what type of suffering he was going through while keeping it from the world.

I snapped back to reality and looked at the situation at hand. Marnie and Raihan were talking with Sword as Bede stood alone. An objective came to mind; challenge the first person I see. Nothing like the present to see what I’m made of.

“Hey, Bede.” I walked towards him, stopping to keep a distance. Sword, Marnie, and Raihan stopped talking and turned towards us. It was as if they knew to not approach Bede or knew something I didn’t.

“Hey.” Bede kept his hands in his pockets, tilting his head in his usual ‘I’m bigger than you’ look. I imagined he was clutching a pokeball and kept a hand in my pocket, clutching one of mine.

“How’ve ya been?” I continued to walk on thin ice. Pressure began to ooze at all directions, all coming from Bede.

“Fine.” Bede made prolonged and serious eye contact with me. “You seem eager. Get to it.”

“Nothing like the present.” I pulled out a pokeball and extended my arm as it expanded. “I challenge you.”

“Come.” Bede turned around and lead us into the Battle Tower. 

Raihan, Sword, and Marnie soon caught up with me as we approach the elevator. The three seemed excited for me as I tried to hide my anxiety. My first battle in a while against the one person I have to beat was not what I had in mind.

“Thought you had cold feet for a moment.” Marnie spoke out first. “Since when did you get back into battling?”

“Professor Sonia asked him to research more into Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing.” Sword answered enthusiastically.

“Either way, this is really exciting! Definitely gotta take some pics of this! Rotom?” Raihan smiled, his Roto-phone flew out of his pocket and followed.

“It would also be good to watch while waiting.” Sword followed up. “The trip going to the very top always bore me.”

At that point, my focus was entirely on Bede. Each step felt like an hour as the opening elevator door expanded. Bede went through first but proceeded walking to the near back. I followed him after, standing near the door. The others walked to the left, making sure they’re not in the way. Bede turned around to face me, tossing and catching a pokeball in hand. I pulled a pokeball out of my pocket, hearing the door shutting behind me.

3…2…1…

The door closed behind me. We threw our pokeballs at that moment, releasing our pokemon and beginning a clash I was never ready for.

Sandaconda and Grimmsnarl were released from their balls. The elevator began to move upwards and I spent no time on thought.

“Sandaconda, Stea-”

“Taunt!” Bede interjected as Grimmsnarl ensnared Sandaconda in their trap. Sandaconda stopped it’s momentum. “Now Spirit Break!”

“Rock Blast!” My voice reached Sandaconda as it launched large rocks from its mouth at Grimmsnarl. Four managed to land before the fifth one was parried and Grimmsnarl landed his attack on Sandaconda.

“Alright, earthquake!” I insisted on an ongoing momentum. Before I knew it, Bede returned his Grimmsnarl for Togekiss, evading the attack. “Darn it! Rock Blast!”

“Togekiss, Nasty Plot.” Bede commanded. Togekiss managed to set up before getting struck by three rocks. “Air Slash!” Togekiss jumped into action, swiping its wings in the air, the current striking and knocking out Sandaconda.

“I got him right where I want him. He won’t be able to stand this!” I retrieved Sandaconda and threw Inteleon to the field. “Ice Beam!” Inteleon’s shot was fast enough to blast and knock out Togekiss.

“Ribombee. Bug Buzz.” Bede released Ribombee from its ball as it began to emit a large vibration across the field.

“Return!” I retrieve Inteleon back to its ball and panicked, releasing Dubwool from its ball. It ended up taking considerable damage right away. “Gah! I’m sorry!” I reached out to Dubwool. At that moment, it was blasted once more with another Bug Buzz, knocking out before my eyes.

“You….” I looked up towards Bede. “You have gotten considerably weak! Get out of my face, weakling!!” 

At that point, I got mad. I returned Dubwool and brought out Zamazenta. The moment it was released from its pokeball, it knew instantly what to do. Before Ribombee can float elsewhere, it was slammed right against the wall by a Behemoth Bash.

“Sticky Webs, Ribombee.” Ribombee complied before getting slammed once more by a Behemoth Bash. “You even rely on one of the legendary pokemon to compensate for you weakness. This is pitiful.”

Weezing was released right after Ribombee was retrieved. I commanded Zamazenta to use Behemoth Bash once more, considerably damaging the Weezing. At that point, Weezing used Flamethrower. Usually, this would not do so much damage. Since it was close to its target, Zamazenta was critically damaged on top of getting burnt. Before Zamazenta lost consciousness, it landed a small Crunch to Weezing, knocking them both out in the exchange.

“Bede...even managed to knock out Zamazenta with just one pokemon.” Raihan spoke, shocked at Bede’s growth.

“But that’s not Hop’s best.” Sword intervened, getting Raihan’s attention. “I’m not sure if this is intentional or not. But if he plays his cards right, he can win.”

I threw Inteleon back to the field, Bede following with Grimmsnarl. Inteleon fired a Snipe Shot, aiming right for Grimmsnarl only for the attack to be smothered by a Light Screen. Inteleon fired more while Grimmsnarl took the opportunity to close the distance and land a Spirit Break. Inteleon landed a finishing blow right as Grimmsnarl sets up a Reflect Screen.

In a blink of an eye, another pokemon took Grimmsnarl’s place and sent Inteleon back against the wall, knocking it out. I looked back to return Inteleon and concluded that this will be the final push for victory. I was so close to victory, I could taste it from the sweat running down my face.

Light coming from the top indicated that we were almost at the top floor. I gripped my pokeball, cocked back my shoulders, and threw as hard as I could. Corviknight took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted to know, it's Opal.


	4. Chapter 4

Corviknight took flight, far beyond any attack Rapidash can reach. As the elevator rose, so did Corviknight. At that point, Corviknight raised his stats with Bulk Up before descending to the ground. I looked back at Bede, who swapped his Rapidash for another hard hitter. Hatterene was released and sent back to his pokeball right as it was released. I followed suit and returned Corviknight to its pokeball as both of our wishing stars glow from their respective bands. The light expanded the ball, making us grip them with both hands.

The light from the rooftop showered upon us as we threw our pokeballs back. Every person on that rooftop witnessed as Hatterene and Corviknight expanded to their gigantamax forms. Bede and I were fixed on the conclusion of this battle, disregarding every person and thing around us. I was hellbent on winning.

“Corviknight, Max Steelspike!” I commanded.

“Tch.” Bede returned his Hatterene back to its ball and turned away, as if nothing happened.

“Wah?” I snapped out of my focus and saw the Max SteelSpike was still ongoing. “Wait!! Stop!”

In a split moment, a large object flew past me and released a Charizard. Charizard expanded to its gigantamax form and took the Steelspike with ease. I recognized that pokemon and was afraid to turn around to get an earful.

I slowly turned my head, wincing at every second of anticipation until someone rushed towards me. I felt warmth all over as that rush turned quickly to an embrace. I hugged the person back and looked up.

“Lee?” I saw it was Leon hugging me. “W-what’s up, big bro?” I hesitated to ask.

“Are you alright? Is everyone alright? We heard what happened and saw the battle.” Leon was quick to concern.

“O-oh yeah, everyone’s fine.” I responded, still slightly anticipating an earful.

“We were just killing time!” Sword patted my back as Leon and I broke up the hug. “That battle was incredible! If it were to continue, you would have probably won! Right, Bede?” Sword smirked towards him.

“Shut up! Like a bumbling weakling like him could beat me! He was hesitating and nervous the whole damn time.” Bede pointed at me. “Weak! Hesitation! Pathetic! You lack the pink to ever surpass me, you hear me?!”

“That’s enough!” Leon walked towards him. “You’re actually a topic of discussion in this meeting. Come, all of you.”

Bede, Sword, Marnie, Raihan and I followed Leon to the other gym leaders. We stood by as Leon was starting the meeting. I took a few deep, slow breaths to wear off the adrenaline that was surging inside of me. I looked to my left; Sword looked back for a second to smile and give a thumbs up before looking back. We both looked back to listen to Leon starting the topics.

“First, we need an update on Sordard and Shielbert.” Leon continued.

“They’re doing fine.” Marnie stepped forward. “They haven’t been messing with any Wishing Stars or anything like that.

“I’ve been looking after them for a while as well and they seem to be minding their own business for the most part.” Sword followed.

“That’s good. I’ve been working on the Battle Tower and even assisting with the gym challenge since the incident with Rose. I’m glad to see other things that need attention are in good hands.” Leon praised. “Speaking of, anything on Rose?” He looked towards Bede for a second to see if there’s a reaction.

“No.” Bede responded. “He nor Oleana has been around since I last confronted them.”

“You faced them?” I ran my mouth, noticing it right after. Although, no one seemed to mind my slight interruption.

“Yes.” Bede answered to my surprise. “He may have had the type advantage, but he lacked pink. Both him and Oleana were desperate for forgiveness they will never get.”

“It’s incredible how Bede managed to defeat pokemon who have the type advantage.” Sword complimented. “But hey.” He whispered. “You held your own there as well, Hop. Don’t worry.”

I chuckled a little. It was as if Sword can see right through me. I felt like it took my all in that battle while Bede was cool and composed. Maybe he had a plan for me as well and could have won with Hatterene and Rapidash.

“Though you went too far. You made your pokemon strike Rose and Oleana even after the battle was over.” Leon countered. “You have been out of control when it comes to the gym challengers as well. To the point that no one gets past the 5th gym.”

“You were always an advocate for Trainers being at their best.” Bede followed. “What makes this any different?”

“Those trainers gave up right after.” Leon, openly frustrated. “How can they be at their best if they’re beaten down like that before they even get the chance?!”

“They lack the talent. They lack pink.”

“Bede.” Leon stopped him. “We need to talk about Opal. You’ve been cut off since that happened and you need people. Someone at least.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I need.” Bede looked straight into Leon’s eyes with fierce anger before turning around and walking away.

“I’ll go after him.” Sword walked past Leon, knowing Bede would at least hear him out.

Our gazes followed them until the elevator door closed. I didn’t pay attention to the rest of the meeting. The meeting didn’t last long and before I knew it, people were gathered around me and Raihan. They seemed so excited while watching the recording and asking me how it was to battle again. I told them the truth. I was afraid, anxious, panicked; my first match against the one person who I least expected to battle ran me ragged. They spared me a lot of flattering comments and compliments. But for some reason, I felt like it wasn’t enough. I still had a ways to go.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after the meeting was settled and I’ve managed to catch up for everyone with what they’ve been doing. It’s very relaxing when you level with gym leaders and staff. They’re like every other person that lives their own lives outside of their responsibilities. Milo with his gardening and working out, Nessa with her swimming while slowly getting into triathlon. Gordie actually grew to be more openly appreciative of his mother; that actually made me shed a tear for him.

I arrived back to Wedgehurst on top of Corviknight, taking a huge breath of air and stretching while walking back to the lab. What a hectic day this is; from battling to Bede to catching up with the others. Out of all this time of being a professor, I’ve always enjoyed field work. It truly makes me appreciate being a professor without making me want to pack it in. I’ve actually made a lot of discoveries doing field work, my Corviknight being one of them.

It was over five years ago before that time, before my gym challenge at Hammerlocke. I was still lost with what I was doing wrong. Little by little, Sword passed me in the gym challenge and kept that distance. I couldn’t face Leon again until I’ve become strong; strong enough to make him proud and maybe even beat him.

I ventured into the wild area to train my pokemon. We would take the occasional break to make some curry and recover and cycle from that, to training. A few hours in, rain showered and I sat next to a den that was glowing. I looked through my bag patiently and found a Wishing Piece. I was never sure when I got it or how I even picked it up, but I gripped it. I turned around and knelt before the den and I prayed. I prayed and I prayed and I prayed and I prayed. Tears started welling in my eyes as I wished or a sign. I wanted a sign; what do I do? How do I become champion? How can I become strong enough to win?! 

“Please, Wishing Piece!! Give me a sign or something!!” I screamed through my sobbing. I begged for something.

I dropped the Wishing Piece into the den. I didn’t hear the sound of something landing on hard ground, or even wet soil, but a rumbling. I snapped out of it and scurried back before a large purple beam of light sprang from the den. Inside it was the shadow of a large black flying pokemon.

I thought about that on my stroll to the lab. It almost felt like that piece actually granted my wish. I unfortunately had to let my other Corviknight hit the bench, which it was surprisingly really okay with. I concluded it didn’t really like fighting in the first place but it never hurt to let him know. 

The sight of both mine and Bede’s Gigantamax pokemon was probably what triggered it. It really makes me wonder what situation everyone has been in that they ended up with a Gigantamax pokemon like Corviknight or Hatterene. Every single one of the gym leaders and those with Gigantamax pokemon seem to have an insane amount of drive for what they want to do. At that moment, something clicked in my head that conflicted with me once more. Just what direction was I going with my life?

Sword met with me at the lab eventually. I walked with him over to the side where he had already brought out Eternatus out of its ball. Strange how the pokedex described it as colossal when it really turned out to be only twice as large as one of us. Either its sleep or awakening had somehow severely changed its form over the years or someone needs to really update these pokedex entries.

Eternatus was stable as I began to search its body. While sturdy, the pokemon seem to be sensitive towards touch, tilting its head to look at me at every form of contact. For a pokemon that has been known to be one of the strongest legendaries in history, I can see why it would be so cautious around strangers. Rose’s meddling must have only made it more anxious and nervous.

I wasn’t sure how I could tell, but I can feel an oozing sense of unease within it. I stepped back for it to turn around and look at me before approaching it again. A wave of doubt began to crash against me. Did Sword really tame this pokemon in the past few years? How would I know it wouldn’t blast me if I come any closer? Why was Sword so quiet the entire time of the search? If the entry is correct, then somehow, this pokemon has been absorbing energy from the entire region. Why? How? I pushed forward and reached for its core.

“Don’t.” Sword whispered, trying not to make either party panic. I followed and pulled my arm back. “I tried that before and it wasn’t pretty.”

“Thanks.” I stepped back and pulled out a notebook and pen, jotting down notes. “What happened when you tried it?”

“It started emitting a sort of wave that Dynamaxed pokemon nearby. That took a while to settle as is but it also started attacking one of them.”

“What do you mean?” Swords statement peaked my interest.

“Well, there was this one Gigantamax pokemon. I think it was a Toxtricity.” Sword scratched his chin. “I watched it take it on aggressively. You can tell who won but Eternatus was in bad shape afterwards.”

“Hmm...maybe that explains the statues at Hulbury.” Something clicked. “There are statues of Toxtricity but not really any explanation as to what they did to protect the lighthouse. It’s a guess but maybe the look of some dynamax and gigantamax pokemon brings up some bad memories.” I assumed.

“I thought Gigantamax pokemon can be only found in the Wild Area? In the rare dens.” Sword brought up.

“As far as we know, yes.” I continued taking notes and observing Eternatus’ body. “We don’t know where Gigantamax comes from. Even Leon couldn’t help much with that and he gave you that Charmander.”

“Hm, that’s right.” Sword ended the conversation, letting me continue my notetaking until I finish.

“Phew.” I got up from a squatting position and stretched. “Sword, tell me something.” I grabbed his attention. “Was I really close to winning? There’s a part of me that’s been wanting to battle and win so much.” I felt a hand on my back.

“It was! Of course, you could’ve done some things better but who doesn’t?!” Sword moved to my side. “Look, even after a while, you’ve managed to really push Bede to the finish. You heard it yourself, Rose and Oleana couldn’t beat him.”

“You think Bede would insist on a 2-on-1?” I chuckled.

“Knowing him, probably!” Sword laughed. “Look, you can always challenge others. You have their cards. Don’t be a stranger, Hop. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Sword.” I tried holding back my tears.


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like a long weekend finally ended, Monday arrived and my classes were in session. I woke up to an alarm in the lab’s office, packed my things, and prepared for the day. I recalled yesterday and looked at myself once more, in the mirror. After some thought, I came to terms with the disheveled look. It made things seem more natural and I don’t have to work so damn hard everyday on a look that I clearly outgrew.

I took off on Corviknight and arrived at the university. The moment I arrived, a swarm of people surrounded me, bombarding me with questions about yesterday. I figured the news would spread like wildfire when Raihan’s nearby. Although it was pretty rude of everyone to start attacking me with questions, they weren’t rude questions at least. When did I get more tolerance? Growing up? Well, as long as it wasn’t really harming anyone.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you battled Bede?! What was it like?!” One asked.

“It was actually really nerve-wrecking! He was a really strong opponent.” I sang Bede’s praises. Not that it wasn’t true. He was a powerful and notorious opponent.

“Didn’t you come here to get away from battling? What do you plan to do now?” Another asked.

“Well, that’s true. I don’t really know what to do, to be honest.” My eyebrows narrowed.

“You can always battle and do research, can’t you? You’re so ahead of our classes and you love field work anyway.”

“I suppose there’s really no excuse not to, huh?” I nervously laughed, my eyes widened as everyone started cheering.

“So you’re going to battle again?!” One screamed.

“Oooo, you can be like Professor Sycamore!!”

“Or Professor Kukui!! I bet you can get some pointers from them!” Everyone made such a ruckus over their excitement.

“W-well, I gotta get to class!” I said, trying to make a pace between running and speed walking.

I closed the door behind me, finding a near-empty classroom in front of me. I took a breath and strolled to my desk, pulled out my rotom phone and began scrolling through my feed. The amount of tags and notifications I got were more than overwhelming with praises and expectations. I felt a large amount of pressure from all of this. A lot of people giving me a go without me having a direction where to go. Where do I start?

Before long, class began. It’s nothing beyond your average uni classes. Usual front-row bookworms, backrow chatters and cheats, and the in-betweens in between. My professors would favor me and ask me multiple questions in a session and I would promptly, hoping not to waste time. It was like this, three times a day, every day, from monday to thursday. After classes, I would stay to have a small chin-wag with the professors. These usually vary from classwork to giving in homework and asking if they’re concerned with any projects. After classes, I would attend to pokemon that come in every day from trainers that want to train theirs in to train.

I know, I realized how much of a ‘teacher’s pet’ I was. Trust me, it wasn’t that. It was only because I got so bored with being ahead of class. I wanted more to do, that’s all. I was reluctant, at first, having cold feet and ended up leaving right away before doing anything. Overtime, I took steps, giving in assignments by hand turned into small questions about said assignments. Eventually, I grew comfortable enough to ask for projects, internships, overall things to do while I’m in university.

After class, my professor invited me for a chat. Everyone was still there, most looking at me, some leaving in their usual haste. The professor walked to his podium, gathered his things as I did. He prompted me to follow him to his office. I followed, naturally. We walked at a casual pace to his office.

“You… wanted to talk?” I broke the silence right away. I looked back to see the other students walking away.

“Yes. I’m very amazed that you were able to hold you own yesterday! I’ve met a lot of students that fought against Bede and barely stood a chance!” He exclaimed.

“I’m sure you have a shot at him, don’t you think?” I replied light-heartedly. “You do teach battle tactics after all.”

“Hmm, while that is true.” He gathered his thoughts. “There’s a lot more than tactics. Nerve and confidence is one thing that can’t always be taught.”

“You think so?” I responded.

“Definitely. You can have all the knowledge in the world but if you don't have the guts to use it, it’s wasted.”

Those words stuck with me for many days. Through my conversation with peers, attending to the pokemon given, to even my late night studies. Every day were inches given to me toward a certain direction. Every day would bring praises and motivation and nights would bring ideas. At some point, I received a call from Sword while I was picking up the mail for the lab.

“Hey, did you check your mail?” Sword teased with a deeper, more raspy voice.

“You know, I can tell it’s you, right?” I chuckled.

“Yeahhh.” I can hear Sword scratch his head on the phone. “But did you get it?”   


“Yup! You know, you never sent me this invite after a while.”

“I didn’t want to get in the way of your studies.” Sword admitted with a guilty voice. “Not to mention, I could tell you weren’t giving your all against anyone since then.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” I recalled my match-ups in Wyndon. To say the least, I did not do so well after starting my studies. “Why the sudden change of heart?” I asked.

“After Sunday, I figured this would put a smile on your face.” Sword sensed my expression beaming with excitement.

“Yeah, yeah.” I laughed. “I’ll see you there, then!”

Before I knew it, Friday came along and that morning, I woke up with great excitement. I jumped out of bed, packed my things and hopped on Corviknight outside. The first stop was Wyndon.


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived at the right wing of Wyndon, right by the stadium. I went inside the pokemon center and attended to my team. Boltund was taking Zamazenta’s place at this point. What Bede told me influenced my opinion and he was right. At the point of our battle, Zamazenta had to carry me through a section of the battle. This time, I’ll make it up.

Before I knew it, I was in the waiting room. My leg was shaking. It was a matter of walking through that door, passing my invitation to the counter, and getting to the waiting room in the stadium. Now that I’ve stopped and looked around, I couldn’t help but feel nervous from the competition.

What surprised me was that Sword was not here. I couldn’t help but think this tournament was featuring someone else. I looked at the competition that made the room suffocate with pressure. Kabu, Raihan, Marnie, Gordie, some guys named Terry and Vega, and big bro Leon. The image of them I set were those of large hurdles; challenges that may topple me over if I lose concentration for even a moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, buddy.” I jumped and looked to see Leon sitting beside me. When did he get there?

“Hey, Lee.” I responded, looking back down.

“It took a lot of guts to get back to battling.” Leon took his hand off my shoulder. “Even more guts to come start at Wyndon stadium to get back into battling.”

“Yeahh. I’m not sure what I was thinking, to be honest.” I admitted. “I’m still not sure as to what I want to do. I got into becoming a professor because I wanted to be at the same level as you and Sword but in a different way.”

“I see. There was a lot of pressure on you, huh?” Leon looked down. I looked at him and felt guilty.

“None of that is your fault, by any means!” I defended him in an instant. “It’s just… I didn’t want to let you or anyone down. There was so much I was aiming for and couldn’t make it. That’s all there is to it.”

“It seems more than that, Hop. Let’s level with each other for a minute.” Leon looked back at me, with serious eye contact. “No matter what you do, I will always support you. That’s a non-starter. Another thing is that you are more than capable of doing many things at once. Even as a kid, you couldn’t keep still.” He cracked a smile, changing the tone of the conversation.

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right.” I realized. “Even at the university, none of them could really keep me from tending to a lot.”

“See?” Leon pushed. “You have the talent and you have the want.”

“Can contestants Vega and Leon come to the stadium?” An announcement echoed in the room.

“Looks like they’re asking for yours.” I remarked.   


“Yeah. I’ll see you in a bit!”

It wasn’t long after Leon and Vega left that the match was over. The crowd roared for Leon’s victory as always. Over the years, even after Leon was overthrown, people still sought after him. Even after all this time, Leon was still a people’s champion. They both arrived, Leon walking back towards me and Vega left. We both saw Gordie and Raihan leave the waiting room as well.

Many gym leaders, over the years, have really honed their skills with their best pokemon. It’s almost as if they’re starting to reach the threshold of being as strong as Leon in their own right. Each of their teams became more balanced and focused on multiple strategies that they can tackle opponents with.

After much difficulty, Raihan was finally able to take down Gordie’s superpowered Coalossal and defeat Gordie. They retrieved their pokemon and shared a handshake and smiles of comradery. They returned to the waiting room, conversing happily.

Soon enough, it was my turn. Before I knew it, I walked past the hall onto the stadium. A roaring crowd howled from every direction, cheering on both me and Kabu.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kabu spoke up, hands behind his back. His body never failed his enthusiasm.

“Yeah. It really has.” I responded. “And what a place to really get back into things.” I couldn’t help but smile. “You were one of the largest milestones that really got me going.”

“Well, expect no less of a challenge.” His eyes flared. “I plan on giving you my all!!” 

A wave of excitement crashed into my bones as we began. Kabu and I released Torkoal and Sandaconda from our pokeballs and got to move. We both simultaneously called our pokemon to use Stealth Rocks, embedding the field with stones that will attack as we release new pokemon.

“Sandaconda, Earthquake!” I commanded eagerly.

“Torkoal, Eruption!” Kabu said in response. Both moves landed, mine doing more considerable damage than his.

“Once more!” Sandaconda responded, knocking out Torkoal.

“Very good.” Kabu returned Torkoal and released Ninetales. “Now Fire Blast!!” Ninetales was released and almost instantly got struck by stealth rocks before knocking out Sandaconda with its move.

“Boltund!” I released another pokemon as it took less damage.  _ Just as I thought.  _ “Crunch!”

“Fire Blast!!” Kabu panicked. Boltund managed to catch up to Ninetales before it could fire and landed a large bite on its neck. The pressure was enough to knock out the Ninetales.

At that point, he released Rotom and something clicked in my head. I haven’t completely calculated how much it would do to this pokemon but I was willing to take the risk. For sure, I knew Boltund was not able to handle the move I predicted so I returned Boltund. I threw Trevenant into the literal line of fire as it tried to protect itself against an Overheat.

By a spur of luck, Trevenant survived and ate the sitrus berry he was holding. While Rotom was beginning to look considerably weaker, a berry grew out of Trevenant’s head. I noticed that it’s Harvest ability was taking place and the conditions were set to recover more health. Kabu retrieved his Rotom and sent out Arcanine; this was my chance.

“Trevenant, Leech Seed!!” My eyes light up. Stones dug into Arcanine as Trevenant released seeds onto the Arcanine, quickly expanding into vines.

“Flare Blitz!” Kabu said in response, the Arcanine responded in turn and rushed towards Trevanent with bull power.

“Let’s go, Dubwool!!” I grabbed another pokeball, returned Trevenant and released Dubwool. “Cotton Guard!!”

“Arcanine, Will-O-Wisp!” Arcanine’s wisps rushed towards Dubwool as it accumulated fluff, burning Dubwool in the process. Dubwool charges towards Arcanine through it.

“Body Press!” I commanded. Dubwool jumped, slamming Arcanine with all of its weight.

“Now! Flare Blitz!” Kabu responded. As Dubwool pressed its weight, Arcanine regained its footing and ignited, slamming back against Dubwool.

Kabu returned his Arcanine in exchange for releasing Salazzle. Salazzle scurried towards Dubwool and finished it off with Flamethrower. I took some time and thought about my next plan of action. I had two options and I already had a finishing sweep in mind. It was either Boltund or Inteleon that could take the lead. The issue that made me take my time was considering the Rotom with the Choice Scarf on it. It was incredibly fast and one bad move would be the end of me. It was then that something snapped in my head.

I sent out Inteleon and called for it to use Snipe Shot. Both Kabu and I knew that Inteleon and Boltund were faster than Salazzle and accepted when Salazzle got knocked out. He then sent out Rotom and I retracted to send Corviknight. At that point, it was free reign for him and I was prepared for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

While Kabu and I were battling, Marnie and Leon were watching the match from the waiting room. Since my battle started, Marnie decided to sit besides Leon for insight and to bounce off ideas as to what may be going on in my and Kabu’s heads. Terry was sitting away from them, even after Leon invited him to sit with them.

“How’d you think he improved this much?” Marnie was astonished by my performance.

“Even researching pokemon as a professor has its own quirks.” Leon responded. “We weren’t the only ones honing our skills.”

“Guess that’s what comes with being the former-champ’s younger brother.” Marnie openly spoke out.

“Nah.” Leon instantly responded. “Hop is his own person; not just my brother or a professor. He’s still learning what works with him, even up till now.”

“I guess I never saw past what he was known for.”

“Can’t say I blame you.” Leon looked down for a moment. “I couldn’t begin to imagine the amount of pressure placed on him.” He continued to watch after a few seconds of contemplation.

“Rotom!” Kabu called out Rotom, taking damage from the rocks once more. I retrieved Inteleon and released Corviknight in response. “Now, trick!” He anticipated.

The Rotom appeared and disappeared, removing Corviknight’s item before replacing it with its own. I was stuck with Choice Scarf, Corviknight’s speed not being able to keep up with Rotom. 

I took a breath and told myself I will figure something out. I retrieved Corviknight and activated my Dynamax band, expanding the pokeball and throwing it once more. It was worth a shot to make the most out of Corviknight in this condition.

“Now, Wind Rage!!” I commanded.

“Will-O-Wisp.” Kabu calmly responded, Rotom beating Corviknight and I to the punch and burning Corviknight before bracing for impact. 

Rotom spiraled into the ground after taking a critical hit from the attack, barely being able to get back up. It was unexpected but a blossoming opportunity appeared right before my eyes. I commanded Corviknight to use Wind Rage once more, hoping to finish it off. The Rotom matched Kabu’s persistence and struck Corviknight with an Overheat, exploding right in front of it as it was taken aback. I grasped one of my pokeballs while watching this clash, feeling that the next move will be the concluding factor. The last puzzle piece. The concluding strike in a billiards game. The final stroke of the pen in a treacherous essay.

I retrieved Corviknight and released Inteleon. Even though I knew the speed of all of his pokemon, Kabu’s eyes were still filled with willpower. One after another, Inteleon outsped and precisely landed Snipe Shots and effectively knocked out each of Kabu’s pokemon.

The match ended with us shaking hands, feeling the heat coming from our spirits oozing from our bodies. While Kabu was eased at this point, I was still catching my breath from how tense the match was.

“You did well, Hop.” Kabu smiled, breaking our handshake and patting my shoulder. “I look forward to your future matches.”

“Y-you too.” I managed to muster, trying to regain composure. I realized that Kabu has really grown since our last battles a few years ago. As I walk back to the waiting room, I wonder how Kabu would do against Hoenn’s best once more. It would be a huge delight for him to represent us while going back to his origins.

I was greeted by Marnie and Leon, congratulating me before Marnie had to leave. I couldn’t help but notice Terry. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t because he was an odd one out of the three. There was something off about his atmosphere but I chose to leave it alone. I took the time to catch up with Leon as it has been a while since we really talked as siblings.

Although, talking and conversing didn’t really stop us from watching the match between Marnie and Terry. While both of them have considerably improved, Terry was really giving her a run for her money. He was known for using dragon-type pokemon for their powerful offense moves while Marnie developed an all-around style. She used certain pokemon to set up stat increases and hazards while whittling down her opponent.

“They’re really going at it, huh?” I snapped out of my daze.

“He’s not letting up on her.” Leon scratched his chin. I looked at the screen, concerned for Marnie. “But she has a lot more grit than her older brother. She may have something in mind already.”

“She has one pokemon left and still has three to tackle.” I leaned my elbows on my knees. “I’m not even sure she can come back from this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Go, Grimmsnarl!” Marnie exclaimed, immersed in the battle.  _ Dracovish can only really do considerable damage if it goes first. In that case.  _ “Bulk Up!”

“Fishious Rend!” Terry’s Dracovish bolted towards Grimmsnarl and slashed it with its fins. 

“You alright, Grimmsnarl?” Marnie called, Grimmsnarl grunted in response as it regained its form. “Perfect. Now!” She retrieved Grimmsnarl and called on its Gigantamax form. “Max Starfall!!”

“Fishious Rend!” Terry commanded once more, landing first before getting knocked out immediately by Grimmsnarl’s attack.

Terry released Appletun from its ball and instantly went to Gigantamaxing.

“Max Starfall!!”

“Max Guard!” Terry responded, protecting his pokemon from the onslaught. The guard didn’t last long as two of Grimmsnarl’s strikes sent it back and knocking it out. “That’s three.” He mumbled as Marnie’s Grimmsnarl reverted back to its original form.

Terry released Turtonator, keeping his composure. It was as if he had this planned all along. Marnie saw that her Grimmsnarl didn’t have the health to muster up a Substitute. It didn’t stop her, she pushed for a Spirit Break. Even with all of their grit, she knew. Terry knew. Just as Turtonator was about to take the hit, Terry called for it to use Shell Trap. The Spirit Break landed, and on contact, Shell Trap damaged Grimmsnarl in return. 

Marnie returned her knocked out pokemon and walked to the center with Terry. She extended her hand and Terry walked off, not even acknowledging her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marnie was sort of unapproachable after her match. With the disrespect and position she was in during that match, who could really blame her? The moment she walked in, she kicked over and stomped on a nearby trash can before putting it back up again. The sight of that gave me cold feet, to say the least. But Leon got up and stood by her side as she was picking up the can.

“You did well!” Leon smiled. “You handled that situation as well, if not better than anyone else can.”

“Thanks. I still have much to improve on.” Marnie still looked down. “Hop.” I jumped in my seat. “Don’t avenge me or any of that corny stuff. Just teach him some respect.”

“You got it!” I smiled, punching my palm with enthusiasm.

It wasn’t long until she left, probably to the audience. That was when Terry entered the room with us and Raihan just got back from a soda break. I was curious when Raihan would return but he left the moment he entered as both he and Leon were called to the stadium.

While I knew how severe it was to focus on how to take on Terry’s team, Leon’s battles with Raihan always had me engrossed. Their battles were always a spectacle; as if it were a play or show that has the right amount of genuine emotion and authenticity. Raihan was and still is a pretty complex trainer in my opinion, always changing the domain of the field from sun to rain to sand while being a doubles specialist. Meanwhile, Leon was and still is as straightforward as it comes. Each of his pokemon are specialized on taking the offensive as he capitalized on their abilities like a great trainer should.

Raihan and Leon’s fights never stopped amazing me; always finding ways of utilizing their pokemon, battle after battle. Neither hesitates to try something new that still fits within their realms of possibilities. Of everyone in the Galar region, these two rivals proved to be the greatest example of what Leon wanted out of everyone; not to be great battlers, but for everyone to shine with their potential.

A question came to mind; how did Raihan do it? He was known to be second best to Leon but being a rank lower him never lowered his moral. What about Sword and I? What made it so that Sword was able to be one step ahead of me at the start of our journey? Was it the expectations? Was it the pressure? Was it me? There was no other conclusion I have in mind. I knew everything changed after losing to Bede… But did it really?

I snapped out of my daze and continued watching the battle. Before I knew it, Raihan and Leon were left to two and one pokemon respectively. Knowing Leon, he would always saves his best for last. He released Charizard and instantly went to Gigantamaxing before finishing off the Duraludon and Turtonator. I couldn’t believe I missed over half the battle. I looked towards Terry, who was on his phone. I looked down, leaning forward and contemplating a game-plan against him. Raihan’s team was a similar reference to what Terry uses but not at all did their strategies match. Marnie’s steady tactics didn’t work; anything at that pace or slower won’t do his team justice. I thought about my team and the various ways I can tackle the situation, pulling out my pokeballs in their miniature forms and switch them around for reference. By the time I was finished, I looked back up to see Leon right in front of me.

“Go get em, Hop.” Leon extended a hand on my shoulder and made a thumbs up gesture with the other.

I stood up and smiled in response, walking past him to the stadium. To say the least, Terry and I skipped the formalities and jumped into the battle. 

Terry threw out Drampa as I sent out Trevenant. I took the initiative, setting up Leech seeds on the Drampa before it could retaliate with Flamethrower. Although the sitrus berry and leech seeds were able to replenish Trevenant, it was going to be a power struggle with the chance of Harvest to activate. There was an exchange of blows in the next few turns; Trevenant’s Horn Leech and Drampa’s Flamethrower making Trevenant’s health bounce up and down on top of Harvest and Leech Seed. This was until Drampa gave out and Trevenant absorbed the last of its health.

The next pokemon was his Kommo-o, my first instinct telling me it’s a physical attacker. Considering how well Trevenant took Flamethrower after Flamethrower, he probably came to the conclusion of bringing out a special attacker. As soon as Kommo-o moved, setting up a Clangorous Soul, I commanded Trevenant to use Will-O-Wisp. Kommo-o used Clanging Scales and knocked out Trevenant, astonishing me for a moment. I rubbed my fingertips against my lab coat, realizing I can’t hesitate now.

I took a second to think before sending Corviknight out, commanding it to use Brave Bird immediately. Just before it landed, Kommo-o was switched for Dracovish, taking the hit and getting knocked back before recovering. Something snapped in my head. I returned Corviknight and sent out Sandaconda, letting it take a Fishious Rend for Corviknight.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” I felt sorry, returning Sandaconda and sending out Dubwool.

This was where I got him. Dubwool had to get struck by Fishious Rend before setting up a Cotton Guard and recovering a tad from leftovers. This made Terry return Dracovish and sent out Noivern. I predicted it, letting Dubwool land a Thunder Wave right for it. Dubwool charged the static Noivern and used Body Press before getting knocked out by a Flamethrower.

I looked at the situation intently, taking a breath before releasing Inteleon. It was when I Dynamaxed Inteleon that the battle concluded. One after another, Inteleon knocked out every pokemon Terry had remaining. Various attacks for the differing pokemon that remained. Ice and Water attacks bombarded the field, the aftereffects impacting the audience and stadium itself. Noiver, Turtonator, Dracovish, Haxorus and Kommo-o; none of these nor Terry were safe from the strategy I organized from the very beginning.

We walked back to the center of the stadium, emitting silent and somber feelings off of each other. Terry denied eye contact while I walked upright, walking straight towards him. We stop at the center and I extended my hand. He extended his and gripped mine weakly. Just as he was about to release, I tightened my grip, getting his full attention.

“Don’t do that again.” I said intently before leaving him be.

I walked back to see Leon, smiling with his arms crossed. I smiled back, walking towards him for a fist-bump before looking at the screen.

“There will be a 15 minute intermission before the final match!!” The commentator announced.

“Well, at least we got some more time to catch up.” Leon started.

“Yeah.” I responded, expecting Leon to have some things to tell me. “You’re just as great as always, if not better.”

“You’re doing pretty well yourself. For a moment, I was afraid you’d be stagnant in your skills in battling.”

“Well, your goal for the whole region is to always improve. Regardless of what it may be.”

“That’s right.” Leon’s tone became a bit somber before looking back to me. “I’m glad you’re on your way to becoming a professor, Hop. I’ve always been proud and supportive of you.”

“You’ve always been consistent with what you’ve said.” I backed up his statement, thinking about the Battle Tower in Wyndon, helping Piers when he could with those two, every single promise and gesture he had in his power. “I couldn’t have asked for better.” I rubbed my eyes.

“How about you?” Leon raised an eyebrow with a mellow smile. “What do you aim for after this?”

“Hmm…” I pondered. “There’s a lot I want to do, but I’d rather keep my goals to myself.” I thought about my wish to become champion, all of the cries I’ve made in wanting to be the best trainer. “You get what I mean?”

“Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Leon chuckled. I’m sure he understood. “How’s mum and the others back at home, by the way? I haven’t been able to make it home as much as they would like.” He looked slightly guilty.

“To be honest.” My expression dropped the same way. “I’ve been too bent on my studies to really come home as much as well. Maybe we can come home after this and have dinner like before.”

“That would be fantastic.”

We both waited and conversed until the intermission was over. The walk towards the center of the stadium felt like hours in my mind. Scenarios came up that I would, for once, be willing to tackle for the outcomes. Finishing my studies, becoming a professor in whatever field, maybe shadow one of them in another region, work on more on the field, some closure with Bede… Challenge Sword… I couldn’t help but grin in pure excitement at what was happening at that moment. A full-out battle against Leon is a dream come true.


End file.
